It's How You Work
by cotedepablo911
Summary: "I'm gonna get someone killed."   One-shot. K plus because I'm paranoid!


**A new A2 one-shot! Short, and sweet. I wasn't as happy with this one, but I hope you all will be**

* * *

><p>The afternoon was relatively quiet for our dynamic spy duo. And the morning was fairly normal as well. Annie had done an op that was supposed to be simple, but ended up with almost getting her killed. She had been extracted quickly, and no one had gotten hurt, but that was not unusual anyways.<p>

After coming home, Annie was a little more frustrated than normally. And her lecture from Joan about her growing file didn't help much.

Like Annie normally did when she was annoyed, she went to the gym. When Auggie found her beating the heavy punching bag, he sighed.

"Annie? Are you okay?" he asked.

She kept punching as she spoke. "Not really. This is number 41, Aug. And that's _not_ counting my first mission. So that's a lot," she said, ranting.

Baffled by his friend's words, he asked, "41 what? I can't see where you're going with this…Insert ironic joke here."

Apparently, trying to lighten the mood wasn't helping Annie at all. "This is the forty-first brush pass mission that I've done where someone's been shot at.

FORTY-FIRST! That's a high number as it is, and I've barely been here for two years."

The tech operative sighed as he understood. He walked over to Annie. "Annie, you need to calm down. It's not something to be worried about."

"You don't understand Auggie. Joan talked to me today after my mission. My file's getting fatter and fatter. I've had so many incidents that-," but she stopped. "It's too many Auggie. I'm not developing a good rep, and I'm nervous about what may happen if I'm no careful."

Although she covered the abrupt stop quickly, Auggie still caught it. "You've had so many incidents that _what_?" he finished. "What do you think is gonna happen to you? They'll fire you from the Agency? Is that what you're afraid of? I thought we've been over this. Joan would've fired you already if-," only to be cut off by Annie.

"Arthur wants to split us up. He wants to get me a new handler. Thinks it might help me stay in protocol when things go wrong," she confessed.

"Wait, WHAT? Annie, you know Joan wouldn't do that to us. We're two of her favorite operatives. She wants to keep us together, you know it," he contradicted.

"Auggie, I know. But that's not my point. I'm gonna get a lot of people killed.

It's my fault. A lot of people are getting hurt because of my missions. True or false?"

"That's not the point, Annie. You have a true spy life. Joan's told you before, some operatives have never seen a bullet fly. It's not a bad thing, it's just unusual."

"Auggie, do you remember my first mission. It was a simple thing, but someone died. My contact died. I'm gonna end up killing a lot of innocent people.

Something's gonna go wrong. An op will be compromised, and there will be _several_ casualties. Maybe we should be split up, Aug. It might protect both of us. It's in both of our best interests," Annie said, breaking down slowly.

"Annie! Listen to me!" Auggie said, grabbing Annie's shoulders. "It's how you work. You can't fix it. You can't change it. You're an operative. My operative, and you're damn good at what you do. You go by your gut, and it's gotten you out of trouble as well as into it. It's how you work," Auggie explained to her.

"Auggie, I-," but she was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into hers.

Annie's arms unconsciously snaked around his neck to pull him closer.

Simultaneously, Auggie's hands circled around her waist.

When she pulled away, Auggie looked as straight into her eyes as he possibly could. "Walker, you're my operative. No one can change that. Not you, not Joan, not Arthur, not even the director."

Annie just smiled at her friend. "Auggie. Um…Thank you. I needed that."

"Yeah you did. And if you ever ask or even _think_ about being assigned to another handler, I will hack into your Twitter account and change anything and everything I can," Auggie threatened.

"Touché, Anderson."

"Yeah you bet it is, Walker."

* * *

><p><strong>So...love it or hate it? Let me know in a review. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW times one million and two! (LOL! I'm so cheesy!)**


End file.
